


Getting over wank-o-phobia

by macgoldenof



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Silly, Smut, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgoldenof/pseuds/macgoldenof
Summary: What if a different outcome to the first Otis and Jackson meeting had led Otis to a different path to get over his wanking problem?Story set in an alternative universe (AU) that diverges from the show at the start of S01E04.
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 22
Kudos: 48





	1. Meddling in a business

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, the idea behind this story is really silly, and this silliness will keep going as the story progresses. So, if you are looking for a deeply romantic and introspective story, this is not it. However, if you are in for something more silly that tries to be as fun as possible, welcome to the ride, I hope that you enjoy it :)
> 
> And if at some point the characters feel out of character it's because in this one the story was more important than keeping the characters as realistic as possible.

Maeve had a Biology exam coming soon and she needed to study for it, so she decided to go to the study room. However, as she was getting there, she felt surprised to see Jackson go into the room, she was not used to see him there. Her surprise grew when she realised that Jackson went to speak with Otis who was already there. She had never seen those 2 speaking, so her curiosity got the best of her and decided to listen to whatever they were going to talk while trying not to get noticed.

Otis was in the study room preparing for the same Biology exam when he felt someone behind him.

“Otis, right?” He turned around to see Jackson.

“Yes.”

“And you do that clinic thing, right?”

“Yes. But if you need an appointment you should ask Maeve, she is the one that runs that part.”

“That’s the thing, I need help with Maeve.”

“Are you having sexual problems and you don’t want her to know?”

“No, everything works great in that regard.”

“What’s the problem then?”

“I want to know her beyond having sex.”

“I can’t help you with that, there is no therapy for that problem. But I encourage to speak with her, she is an incredibly interesting person, you will learn a lot.”

“That’s the problem, she doesn’t talk to me, we have sex, and she leaves. She tells me that casual sex works for her.”

“Then you need to speak with her and be honest about your intentions. And if she is not interested in what you have to offer, you need to respect her decision.”

“But you are her friend, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then why don’t you tell me things that she likes? The kind of things that would make her interested in me. I can pay.”

“You can save your money Jackson; I won’t do that.”

“Why? Why can’t you help me?”

“Because you should do the effort of getting to know her by yourself. I mean, if you are not even able to do that, what kind of effort would you put in an actual relationship?”

“But she is not letting me know her.”

“Then you already have your answer. So, either you take it, or you try to speak with her to change her mind.”

“Come on man! Help me please.”

“Seriously Jackson? Do you even realise how uncomfortable I am talking about Maeve behind her back? It’s wrong and unethical.”

“I get that you are an honourable guy, but she is such a head-fuck. Like a Rubik’s Cube. She says one thing and then does something else. And I can’t keep up. Do you know what I mean?”

“Not really. But I’m still not helping you.”

“We’ll have crazy amazing sex, yeah? I’m talking, like, transcendental-level shagging.”

“I didn’t need the specifics. Too much information.” Otis’ grimace showed how uncomfortable he was.

Jackson continued, totally ignoring Otis. “And then she ignores me for days. But then, she wants to do it again and round and round we go. She’s like some sexy merry-go-round, and I can’t get off.”

“She’s not an object!”

“What?”

“I said she’s not an object. You keep describing her as inanimate objects, but she is a person. Have you even thought about asking her what she wants or what she likes?”

“Well, what does she like?”

“Lots of things. Female writers like Virginia Woolf, Roxane Gay or Sylvia Plath. Great taste in music, Joy Division, Nirvana, Bikini Kill. But she is not a snob, she’ll listen to pop. And she has a really dark sense of humour.”

“I didn’t know any of that. Let me take notes.”

“What are you doing? I’m not helping.”

“This helps.”

“This won’t help you Jackson.” Said a Maeve who had had enough of the conversation.

“Maeve?” Asked a surprised Jackson.

“You have already heard what Otis has said. He is not going to help you.”

“Well, he told me to be honest with you, so now you know what I want.”

“I told you Jackson, casual sex worked for me.”

“I want more than that.”

“I don’t, I have made it clear a few times already. And why do you even want more than the sex we already had? You obviously don’t know anything about me when you needed to ask Otis.”

“I know what you like on a bed.” Said Jackson.

“Congratulations Jackson. You know how to stick your dick into me.” She said sarcastically. “Really Jackson, just leave me alone. I didn’t want a relationship with you before, and I don’t want one now, especially not after discovering that you are ok with going behind my back.”

“You are impossible to understand Maeve.” Said Jackson before starting to leave resigned with the result.

“Or maybe you are too simple to do it.” She snorted.

After Jackson had left.

“I'm sorry, Maeve. I wish this had not happened.”

“What are you apologising about? This is not your fault.”

“Well, I had told him what you like. Imagine what could have happened if you had not been here to see this happening. I could have fucked this up really hard.”

“Lucky you I was here then.” She punched him softly in his arm.

“I don’t even want to imagine what could have happened.”

“By the way, I really appreciate how you have talked about me before. Especially when you told him to think of me as a person. It feels nice to be treated as something more than a Cock Biter or someone to just have sex with.”

“You are an amazing person, it’s a shame that so many people refuse to see that.”

“Thanks dickhead.” She smiled at him. “How are you at Biology? I can’t seem to understand any of it even if my life depended on it.”

“I’m studying that, I can help if you want.”

“Yes, please.”

“Sure.”

Even before the whole Jackson’s debacle, Maeve already considered Otis someone she could trust, but it was after that moment that she started to see him in a new light, a light that made her feel cosier and warmer than anyone else she had ever met.

* * *

A couple of weeks later Maeve was with Aimee at the old bathrooms.

“How’s it going with Otis?” Asked Aimee.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you guys seem to be spending a lot of time together.”

“He is someone nice to be with.”

“Just that?”

“What do you want me to tell Aimee?”

“Do you like him?”

“Maybe? I don’t know.”

“Or maybe you don’t want to accept it. Let’s do a mind map.”

“What’s that?”

“Oh, it’s just writing stuff down. But in a fun way that engages all sides of your brain.”

“You mean both sides.”

“Yeah, all of them. It’s really good for hard decisions. Let’s start by Otis’ nice bits.”

“I can trust him.”

“Ok.”

“It feels really good to be with him.”

“Mm.” Murmured Aimee.

“His eyes. They are incredibly beautiful.”

“Ok.”

“He is kind, empathic and understanding.”

“Yeah.

“He is a sex therapist, so he knows a lot about sex.”

“Makes sense. Cons?”

“I would say that he is a bit awkward, but he is awkward in his very own and cute way, so I kind of like it. He doesn’t try to pretend that he is someone he is not. I like that.”

“We are looking for cons, Maeve.”

“I don’t know what to say. I can’t think in anything I truly dislike about him.”

“What about boyfriends? Do you want one?”

“I would have probably told you no if we were speaking about anyone else. But the idea doesn’t make me puke when thinking about Otis.”

“You can say many good things about him but no cons, and you have no problem in imagining him as your boyfriend. Do you realise that you like him, right?”

“Shit! This should not be happening. What I’m supposed to do?”

“Tell you like him already. If he is as you say, you should talk with him.”

“But what if he feels weird about it and wants to end up our friendship? Or wants to shut down the clinic? What am I supposed to do if that happens?”

“I think he will understand.”

“And what if he is not interested in me? What can I even offer him beyond sex? He is not the kind of guy that would be with someone just for that.”

“You told me that he told that you were an amazing person when you caught Jackson asking for advice, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then you know that at least he considers you amazing. And he knows a lot about you, so I would say that he also finds you interesting.”

“Fuck! This is the reason why I didn’t want boyfriends; they make things complicated.”

“Give love an opportunity Maeve, it’s worth it.”

* * *

A few days later Otis and Maeve were sitting at the edge of the pool after a clinic session.

“Once again Maeve, I’m really sorry for what happened with Jackson.”

“How many times are you going to apologise for that? Really, you didn’t even need to apologise the first time, you did nothing wrong.”

“I still feel that I’m to blame for what happened.”

“Why? Is not that you could stop Jackson from asking for your help.”

“Because me being your friend is what caused Jackson to try to get advice. What if it happens again?”

“Otis, you being my friend is something I’m happy about. I’m not going to stop being your friend because of some idiot. And if that happens again, let me know.”

“I will.”

“Anyway, I don’t care about Jackson anymore. He was just a guy I had sex with for me. Forget about him. I promise I will never get mad with you about that.”

“You are the best. Thanks for bearing me.”

“Any time.”

They stayed in a comfortable silence until Maeve decided to push Otis into the pool. They played like if nothing existed beyond the pool. After Otis emerged once again from under the water after Maeve pushed him down Maeve couldn’t avoid getting close to him.

“You look like the Cookie Monster.” She said before running her fingers over his eyebrows.

“Oh!” He exclaimed while his face changed from one of pure amusement to something Maeve was not able to recognise.

“Is there anything wrong?”

“No.” He didn’t sound convinced though.

It was then when Maeve felt something poking her leg. She suddenly understood what had happened.

“What’s this you have here Otis?” She asked nonchalantly.

“Nothing?”

“It felt too real to be nothing.” She raised her eyebrows with a smirk on her face.

“I’m sorry.” He looked completely mortified.

“Why are you sorry?” She asked enjoying Otis’ embarrassment.

“Because it feels terribly inappropriate to have poked you with, well, with that.”

“It has been an accident, things like this can happen. Don’t feel ashamed, it’s something you have no control over.”

“Really? Are you… You don’t think I’m gross?”

“I don’t, don’t worry about that. Come on, let’s go outside so you can find somewhere to take care of it.”

“I… I don’t think I can do that.”

“Don’t worry, I will give some privacy.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“What then?”

“I… I have never been able to wank.”

“What? Why?”

“Shit related with my dad being an arsehole makes me panic every time I try.”

“And what do you do when you get a boner?”

“I let it be until it goes by itself.”

“Is that your plan now?”

“Yes.”

“But you can’t stay in the pool for so long, you are going to freeze.”

“I know, but…”

She interrupted him. “But nothing. We are going out of the pool, we are going to sit on the edge of the pool again while we just relax and talk, so you can stop thinking about your problem and relax, and sooner than you realise it will be gone, ok?”

“It seems like a better plan than freezing inside the pool.” He conceded with a small smile.

“It is. Come on, follow me.”

As she said they sat on the edge of the pool. But not before Maeve caught a few glimpses of the bulge in Otis’ trousers; the size certainly surprised and intrigued her.

After a moment in silence Maeve decided to speak.

“I had never imagined that you would know so much about me.”

“Everything that Jackson didn’t apparently. It might had been good for you to let Jackson know you in the same way as I do. You would have had a guy that knew about what you like both in a bed and out of it.”

“You already know what I like out of the bed. I can teach you the rest if you want.” She said in a joking tone trying to mask the truth behind her statement.

He snorted. “I don’t think it works that way. I’m a virgin that can’t even wank. I can only imagine how awful I would be during sex.”

“You can practice.”

“As if there was a girl that would like to do that with me.”

“I’m sure that there is at least one girl in Moordale that would jump on you if given the opportunity.”

“I will let you know if I find that girl.” Otis said while he felt his dick finally relaxing.

His words opened the dam that had been holding her feelings.

“I am that girl.” She said in a mix of shyness and bravery.

“What?”

“I would be all over you if given the chance.” She supressed a laugh as she saw his eyes opening as he understood what she was saying.

“Why?”

“Because I like you.”

“You like me?” He asked as if his ears were deceiving him.

“Yes. And I can teach you the part of me you don’t know. We can go today to my place and I can show you what I like to do on a bed.” Her eyes were almost begging him to accept her offer.

“I'm guessing that the right answer is not going to be sleeping.” He wasn’t sure he wanted to have that conversation since he was afraid of messing things up somehow.

She snorted at his reply, he was still the biggest Muppet she had ever met. “I like sleeping, but no, it's not the kind of answer I was looking for right now.”

“I'm not sure I can learn about that.”

“I can be a pretty good teacher, but you probably already know everything you need to know, you are a sex therapist.”

“A virgin sex therapist.”

“A very cute virgin sex therapist.” She whispered.

He blushed.

“A very cute virgin sex therapist that could because a non-virgin one as soon as he accepted my invitation.”

He gulped. “Can I be honest?”

“Of course.”

“I like you too.”

“Really?” She asked after her heart did a backflip inside her chest while the smile on her face grew.

“Yes, that’s why I don’t want to disappoint you. I don’t want to do this only for you to discover how awful I am, so you regret it.”

“It's ok not to be very good on your first go. And anyway, I like you for many reasons, so even if sex is awful I will still like you.” She tried to sound as reassuring as possible. “And if it’s awful, we will practice as much as you need.” She saw how much he liked that idea by the reaction of his face.

“That sounds nice.” He was completely overwhelmed by the situation, but hearing Maeve’s plans felt so good, even if he was still totally not comfortable with the idea.

“It felt nice when I flicked my bean thinking in doing these things with you.”

“You did what?” He was sure he had misunderstood her.

“I wanked thinking in you, why are you so surprised?”

“I had never expected something like that.”

“You are so cute and kind that you make me feel warm inside, and sometimes you just made me horny, so of course I wanked.”

“Are you serious?”

“That you make me horny? I am. We don’t need to be in a pool for you to make me wet.” Otis started to worry that his face was going to combust at any moment.

“Why haven’t you told me sooner?”

“Because I didn’t think you were going to be interested in me in this way, so I preferred to tell you nothing about it since I didn’t want to scare you making you stop being friends, the clinic, or both.”

“I would have never done that. I have also liked you for a while.”

“I realised that when you got an erection after me touching your eyebrows.” She mocked him.

He snorted. “How couldn’t I like you? You are not only an amazing person, but you are also the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.”

“Thanks.” Her cheeks turned bright red.

Maeve couldn’t resist anymore, and she leant to kiss Otis as passionately as she could. She had waited so long for it that even feeling Otis’ lips against her own ones felt difficult to believe that it was actually happening.

Otis was also losing himself on the kiss. Knowing that Maeve liked him felt like a dream come true. However, soon enough the reality of his body demanded his attention.

As they parted from the other Otis looked at his bulge. Once again it was easily noticeable.

“Oh shit! I’m sorry. This is so embarrassing.” Said an Otis who was trying to look anywhere but at her.

She took his hand making him focus his sight on her. “Otis, you are 16, you get boners from time to time. I know it’s normal, don’t worry, ok? I don’t think you are gross, a perv or any of the other things you may be thinking.”

“Really?”

“Of course. And why would get upset at you because you get hard after kissing me? I like seeing that you like me in this way. You cause similar reactions on me.” She smiled playfully.

He offered her a small smile. “Thanks for being so understanding. Do you mind waiting here until this one goes down too?”

“We can wait if you want. But maybe it could be worth to give a try to wank? I mean you have got an erection I touched your eyebrows and another after our kiss, I certainly think you need to release some of the steam you obviously have inside you.”

“I told you I have never been able before.”

“Yeah. You have never been able by yourself, but maybe I can help with that; some additional stimulation may help you.”

“What do you have in mind?” He asked somewhat fearful of the plan Maeve was concocting.

“Nothing bad, I promise.” She said with a smile. “Come on, follow me.”

“Why?”

“Because you need to try to take care of that, and I don’t think you want to do this here, so we better find a place to be alone. Girls’ locker room is empty right now.”

“Are you sure of that?”

“When you arrange the schedule of a clandestine sex therapy clinic and have plenty of sex in school you end up learning where and when you can go.”

He chuckled. “That makes sense.”

As they were entering to the girls’ locker room.

“I shouldn’t be here Maeve, what if they catch me?”

“Nobody is coming here now that the school is closing. And if for some reason someone comes, I will be here with you. I’m taking care of you Otis; we are in this together now. And anyway, we really need a place for you to take care of your big problem, you can’t go around the school with that. You can poke an eye to somebody.” She said while trying to hold a laugh as she noticed how embarrassed he was once again.

She sat him in the benches before straddling him.

“Maeve?”

“What?”

“Is straddling me part of your plan?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Of course. Dicks don’t give me panic attacks.” She poked her tongue at him.

Otis stayed there just look at Maeve as she was his whole world. She was.

“Come on Otis, less staring more acting, or I will be the one wanking soon.”

“Sorry, I was just lost looking at you.”

She caressed his cheeks. “You can do that as much as you want when we solve your problem down there.”

He unzipped his trousers and moved his underwear again to take his cock out.

“Nice dick Otis.” She whispered mischievously.

He blushed furiously. “I don’t know if I can do this.” He said in a low voice.

“Did you have a good time when we were playing at the pool?”

“Yes.”

“Did you like when I practically shoved my boobs on your face?”

He nodded.

“As I guessed.” She said before starting to take off her t-shirt.

“What are you doing Maeve?”

“Well, since you have had 2 boners while being with me, I thought that I could offer you some additional stimulation to make you able to wank.” She said before taking off her bra.

“Maeve?” He asked before looking away.

She took his head and forced him to look at her. “Do you like this?” She tried her best not to show her insecurities in her voice; she had little to no reason to think Otis wasn’t going to like her like that but she was still scared that Otis may not actually like her even if he had told her that.

“I do.” Otis couldn’t help but to smile, smile that was replicated by Maeve. She felt such a relief as she saw his smile as he confirmed that he liked her.

“Of course you do. If having them shoved into your face gave you a boner, I supposed maybe seeing them can help you with your problem. Or do I need to touch your eyebrows again?”

“I get it, you are mean.” He said before snorting.

“Dickhead!” She chuckled before looking once again directly at his eyes. “You know, if you want, you can touch them.”

Almost instantly as if something had clicked in his brain Otis moved one of his hands to his dick and started to rub it. The other went to Maeve’s boob to caress them softly.

Otis wasn't exactly sure how he expected a boob to feel when touching it, but Maeve's one felt so soft, so good, that he couldn't almost believe it. He was so surprised by the situation that he kept stroking himself without even noticing it. He was truly mesmerised by the sight in front of him. If it wasn’t because he could actually feel his hand on his cock, he would have thought that he was dreaming.

Meanwhile Maeve was also enjoying her time. The soft and careful touches of Otis were making her feel really good. She really wished that she could ask him for more, but she knew too well that he wasn’t ready for that yet; she just hoped it was not going to take long, she felt so horny at that moment.

After a while reality sunk and Otis fully realised what was happening.

“Maeve?” He asked with a ragged breath.

“Yeah?”

“This feels so good.” He said with a smirk.

“Of course it does.” She mimicked his smirk.

He kept stroking with a silly smile on his face. He felt not of the panic he had felt in previous occasions. He just felt content, Maeve’s presence was everything he needed to forget about his problems and let himself go in the best way possible. How the most singular, badass and awesome person in Moordale had accepted someone like him was a mystery, but he was too busy to figure out the answer at that moment.

She leant to kiss him while he kept wanking.

The moans that came out from him during the kiss were music to Maeve’s ears, who couldn’t help but to smile into the kiss.

As they separated.

“Otis?”

“What?

“You can touch the other too.” She whispered with a smirk.

He instinctively did that.

Otis’ ministrations felt equally good on her other boob, she started to wonder how those would feel in other parts of her body. She was going to get a long solo session at home today thinking more about it.

Otis was sure he had never felt as good as he was feeling at that moment. He kind of regretted not doing this before, but he knew that having his first wank in the situation he was, with the one and only Maeve Wiley, had been worth the wait.

He was surprised how natural things felt once he got them going. He really thanked how instinctively his hand movements were, since he was worried that he could overthink those. But no, no overthinking this time, just him, his cock, his hands, and Maeve straddling him giving him the most amazing opportunity of his life, and for Otis that was more than enough.

If having his hand running up and down his cock felt so good, he could just imagine how good it could feel those movements if it was Maeve doing them. Those thoughts were enough to heat up his insides even more if that was somehow even possible.

Maeve was delighted by all the faces he was doing, the way the corner of his lips curved up, how sometimes he just opened his mouth only to let a moan go away; she really like how flustered he seemed. But above all, she loved his eyes the most. Those eyes that were looking at her with total and complete adoration. Those eyes filled with a horniness that she had never seen before. Those eyes that completely disarmed her in the best way possible.

She just couldn’t resist and kiss him once again.

It was as the kiss ended that he started to feel a new sensation, a very glorious one.

“Maeve…” He barely got out between loud moans as he started to feel his cock getting a life of its own and no longer responding at his commands; he kept stroking it though, it just felt too good to stop.

It was when Maeve felt a sticky warm sensation over her belly when she understood what had happened; it made sense seeing the euphoric face he had at that moment. She couldn’t avoid looking at him with the loving eyes she had exclusively for him. She was so used to see him fidgeting and being always so nervous, that seeing him so relaxed and ecstatic made her happier than she could have ever expected; he was still the clumsy boy she had got to know and fall for, but seeing this part of him was a sight to her eyes.

It took him a few moments to recover full consciousness, but he eventually did only to find a smiling Maeve over him, looking with those brown eyes he liked so much.

“How was it?” She asked.

“Amazing.”

“It shows in your face.” She teased making him chuckle.

“Yeah.”

“You have created quite a mess you know, right?” She said jokingly while pointing at her belly and at all the pieces of evidence on him.

“Yes, sorry about that, my mind went blank.”

“It’s a miracle that your balls have not exploded with so much pressure inside.” She mocked him while doing her best to supress a laugh.

He snorted. “Thanks for this, Maeve. I really appreciate what you have done for me.”

“I like you. I would do anything for you.” She leant to kiss him once again.

As the kiss finished, he once again just kept staring at her while whispering. “You are so beautiful.”

“You don’t look bad yourself Muppet.”

“You are really the best.”

“I know, I have solved your problem with the wanking. And now you have kissed me again and you are not hard again, so I guess my sex therapy can be good too.”

“And you are good at the business part, so maybe you don’t need me anymore for the clinic.”

“I’m not taking your job Otis; my therapy only works in very special patients.”

This time it was him that leant for a kiss.

“Should we get going Maeve?”

“Yes. But let me get some tissues to clean ourselves first. Wait a moment.”

She picked up some from her bag to clean herself. It wasn’t the first time a guy, either intentionally or by accident, had come on her, so based on her experience she thought that having his cum on her should feel gross or at least somewhat uncomfortable, but surprisingly she didn’t feel like that. She still wasn’t a fan of the sensation, but she didn’t mind at all, the joy on his face as he came was more than worth any of the troubles of having to deal with the consequences of that joy.

The image of a still somewhat hard but completely dishevelled Otis, that still had to clean the mess he created was something that turned her more than it should have, not that she minded of course.

She offered him some tissues before asking. “Do you want to clean yourself or should I do it?” She asked trying to sound as innocent as possible.

“I will do this time, thanks.” He smiled at her.

She handed the tissues to him and sat next to him. “I think you will have plenty to explain with so many stains in your clothes.”

“It’s not that bad. At least now my mum will stop asking me about my masturbatory problems.”

She chuckled.

“And Maeve, about your offer before. The one about going at your place.”

“What about it?”

“I don’t think I feel ready for more than we already did today.”

“It’s ok, whenever you feel like it.” She would have loved to take him to her caravan to shag him properly, but she knew well enough that he was not ready for that. But since he had been nothing but supportive of her, she was more than ready to support him through anything that he was going to go through his journey of sexual discovery; the fact that she could get her fair share of enjoyment out of that journey was a nice bonus for her obviously.

They were at Moordale’s door and before they had to finally split to go home, Otis hugged Maeve around her waist, with her putting her arms around his neck.

“Thanks for being there for me Maeve.”

“It’s the least I can do for you after everything you have done for me.”

“That you have not pushed me away, and instead you have understood and helped me, means so much to me.”

“Thanks for letting me help you with your little-not-so-little problem.” She said mischievously.

“I’m still so embarrassed for everything that has happened.”

“It didn’t seem so when you were wanking while touching my boobs.”

“I let myself get carried away I suppose.” He smiled.

“I had to control myself though, otherwise I would have shagged you right there.” She poked her tongue.

“We will do that; I will try my best to be ready as soon as possible.”

“Let yourself be yourself when you are with me Otis. I like who you are, I don’t want you to force to be anything that you are not, or to do something you don’t want or feel ready to. I don’t care how long it takes for you.” She whispered while caressing his cheek.

“Thanks Maeve.”

“Though it’s a bit of a shame having to wait with that dick of yours, but such is life innit?” She teased.

He snorted before kissing her.

As the kiss ended, they were just looking at each other’s eyes until it was finally time to go home.

“See you tomorrow.”

“See you Muppet!”


	2. Wanking galore

The day after the events at the pool Otis woke up. He had a normal morning wood, but he felt different. He decided to give it a try; it had worked the day before, sure with Maeve’s help, but maybe it was going to work again.

As he started to rub his dick, he could feel the heat all over his body, the whole experience was just glorious. As excited as he was it didn’t take him long to come in the middle of louder than he wanted moans.

After he cleaned the evidence, he went to take a shower and get ready for the day, feeling much more relaxed than he usually was.

As he was locking up his bike after arriving at Moordale, he saw Maeve arriving too.

“Good morning, Muppet.”

“Good morning, Maeve.”

“You look quite happy today. Any change?”

“I have been able to deal with my little problem.”

“It was not a little problem when I saw it yesterday. Please, don’t tell me it has shrunk.” She said with a smirk.

He blushed. “I don’t think so.”

“Maybe you should let me check it.”

He blushed even harder. “I…” He didn’t know how to continue that.

She laughed. “It’s ok, I was kidding.”

He sighed. “Thanks.”

“For now, at least.” She winked at him as they started to move towards the school in silence due to how ashamed Otis was feeling, much to Maeve’s amusement. She wanted to have an honest conversation with him about what the previous day meant for them, but for the moment she felt happy enough to just be with him.

They sat together during Assembly.

However, having Maeve so close proved detrimental for Otis’ interests. Not only he liked her so much, but she also happened to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Of course, they had been that close in the past but after the previous day events some things in Otis had changed. And sooner rather than later the physical manifestations of those changes appeared at full force.

He did his best to cover his erection to avoid embarrass himself in front of the whole school, or worse, in front of Maeve. So, when she pointed at the bulge in his lap, his whole face turned into one of panic, not knowing what to do at that moment. Maeve had to do her best to supress her laughter from coming out, she was having so much fun with Otis’ adventures.

Luckily for him at that very moment the Assembly ended, so he could run to the bathrooms to take care of his erection.

As he was back at his locker, Maeve got closer to him.

“Thankfully, it seemed as big as it was yesterday.”

He groaned.

She smiled at Otis, giving a quick kiss on his cheek before going to her class. Sure, they weren’t in a relationship or anything, but after he had come on her the previous day, she could give him a quick kiss, couldn’t she?

Otis was sure that if it wasn’t because he had just had a wank, she would had probably got an erection after that moment.

* * *

Later that day, they had their Physical Education session.

Otis was running next to Maeve when he felt the bulge on his pants grow once again. Panicking and without a bathroom close he decided to run towards the forest next to the track hoping that he was going to have some privacy there.

Curious about his behaviour Maeve followed, since at that moment she hadn’t realise what was his problem.

She found him sitting behind a tree, already wanking.

“Otis?”

“Maeve!” He panicked for the umpteenth time that day, he didn’t expect her to follow him to encounter him in that situation.

“So, that’s what happened?” She asked with a smirk.

“Yeah.” He was still going even in Maeve’s presence. He was so ashamed, but he couldn’t stop wanking.

Maeve started to laugh as loudly as she could. Otis’ reactions as he dealt with his problems had been amusing her all day.

“You’re having way too much fun with this.” He complained.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t stop thinking how you couldn’t even wank yesterday and look at yourself now, wanking all day long.”

“You have broken me, Maeve.”

“I would say that I have fixed you, you couldn’t do this before.”

“Very funny.” He said with sarcasm.

“Do you need my help?” She didn’t mind.

“I can… I can deal with this myself.” He said not looking at her. He wanted to say yes, but he was way too scared of panicking too much.

“Ok.” She said softly. The image of Otis wanking was so arousing for her. She didn’t exactly know why, it shouldn’t be, but it was anyway.

She sat next to him. She knew that it was too soon to ask him to wank her, but she absolute felt the need to masturbate. He had wanked in front of her, she could do the same, couldn’t she?

From the corner of his eyes, he could see her hand getting inside her pants. He wasn’t expecting that. “Maeve?”

“What?”

“Are you going to… you know?” He gulped.

“Yeah, you aren’t the only one with needs you know. And since you won’t take care of those, I will have to.” She teased.

“Sorry. I wish I could, but…”

“It’s ok, you don’t need to explain, I get it, this is new for you. I don’t mind waiting. Now shut up and let me wank.” She winked at him.

If just thinking in Maeve while masturbating was enough for him to turn on, having her next to him wanking multiplied those feelings a million times. That he could be that intimate with her, and that she wanted to have that kind of moments with him too, meant so much to him.

Of course, hearing her moaning as she called his name was just music to his ears.

Obviously, it didn’t take him long to come.

As he finished, Maeve was still going.

He wanted to give her back a bit of everything she had given him in just less than 24 hours.

He softly grabbed her boob and start to caress it. She had her jumper and t-shirt on, but he hoped that he helped her to feel better. Her smile at him as she realised what he was doing completely disarmed him.

He leant to kiss her, and she didn’t hesitate in doing to same. So, as they were kissing, she kept wanking.

Not long after, she stopped kissing him, leaning her forehead against his as she came.

“That was so hot.” Said a Maeve as she had recovered her senses.

“Yeah.” Otis admitted shyly.

“If I had knew that you were going to grab my boob, I would have gotten naked, it feels better. But it felt good anyway.” She smirked.

He gulped. “What does this mean for us?”

“What do you want to mean?”

“That you want a relationship too.”

“I want a relationship with you.” She confirmed.

“I like you, Maeve.”

“I like you too, Otis. I really like how yourself you are.”

“What does that mean?”

“You have asked me to be your girlfriend just after we have wanked next to the other. I would say that it’s unusual, and that it usually happens the other way around.”

“Yeah… Now that I think about it…” He started to regret his decision to ask her at that moment. Seeing that she gave him a peck to cheer him up.

“That doesn’t mean it was bad. While unusual, it was different, I would even say it was hot.” She caressed his cheeks. “I like you for who you are, Otis. I don’t want you to change for me. You’re so different from anyone I have met in my life, I like that, even if that means asking me out after a joint wanking session.” She said with a smile.

“Thanks.”

She pulled him for a kiss, she wanted to prove him that she meant her words.

* * *

As the days followed, they became super clingy into each other, spending as much time as they could together.

They were so at ease with each other’s presence, that sometimes, what should have been simply greeting kisses in the corridors became making out sessions. Of course, that was not exactly the best option to keep Otis’ cock under control, since he had to run to the bathrooms several times to take care of his erections. But it was worth it if it was the price to be with Maeve, so he learnt to be ok with it.

And of course, when they were alone in her caravan (they had yet to go to Otis’s home since Maeve was scared of meeting Otis’ mum so early into their relationship), boners ran rampant; either they happened naturally as in provoked by Maeve unintentionally, or Maeve provoked them intentionally.

Much to his dismay, Maeve had also found quite a fondness in trying to get him hard, not that it took her much effort to be honest. Luckily for him she had the mercy of doing it in private.

They were cuddling watching a movie in the caravan when Maeve started to whisper into his ear.

“You’re so sexy. And cute. And I had never expected you to be able to besiege a castle.”

He rolled his eyes. “Maeve…”

“Do you want to besiege my castle?” She whispered.

“Maeve…” He sighed.

“Like you can ram my door over and over and over again. Until it breaks.” She smirked.

“Maeve!” His cheeks were bright red.

She laughed so hard. She loved making him as flustered as he was.

However, Maeve’s words had caused the desired effect on Otis as he started to get hard. “You are torturing me.”

“I know, but I like to see you getting hard because of me.”

“It's always because of you.”

“I’m not sure if that’s romantic or disgusting, but I like it anyway.” She said with a smile.

They started making out, but soon enough that turned into another of their rather frequent joint masturbation sessions. The 2 wished to be able further than just touching themselves, but for the moment they were happy and didn’t feel the need to push.

But those weren’t the only moments in which Otis got boners, sometimes it seemed that his dicked had gained consciousness and decided to get hard at its own volition.

One of those moments was after a clinic session.

Maeve had seen the couple go out of the old bathrooms a few minutes earlier. She expected Otis to follow them since there was no appointment after that one. Tired of waiting she decided to go looking for him.

She could hear him inside one of the booths. She knew the sounds he was making way too well at this point.

“What’s wrong Otis?

“Nothing.” He said, but Maeve knew he was lying.

She opened the door and saw Otis wanking.

“What is happening Otis? Well, I know, but I mean, now? Really?” She asked quite amused.

“The couple started talking about sexual fantasies and so on, and I… I kind of imagined us doing those.”

“Oh! That sounds interesting, tell me more about those dirty thoughts of you.”

“It wasn’t that dirty. I would say they were rather vanilla. Like doing it in a plane, or in a changing room in a store.”

“Sounds interesting, I think I will take note of them, just in case. What are your sexual fantasies, though?”

“Can we talk in a moment? I’m so close.”

“Ok, I’m waiting you outside.” She winked at him.

As they went back to class after the lunch break, they had their conversation about sexual fantasies. Maeve took note of all of them just in case the opportunity presented itself.

* * *

Almost a couple of months into their relationship Maeve finally felt able to meet Jean. And luckily for her, things had gone really well in that regard.

One afternoon they were in Otis’ room watching a movie. She was cuddling into him.

“Do you know that my mum caught me masturbating yesterday? And that I almost came over her?”

“What? Tell me everything about it.” She looked at him as if demanding an immediate explanation.

“My mum went to the store while I was waiting in the car. I got an erection and I just started to wank without even thinking. She had forgotten the purse in the car and came back for it. She arrived as I was coming and if the window had been down, I would have come on her.”

Maeve could barely breathe. She was laughing the hardest she could remember laughing in her life.

“You can imagine the kind of lecture she gave me about boundaries and so on.”

Maeve was still laughing. Otis felt somewhat happy that his misadventures were able to make her laugh in that way.

As Maeve had finally relaxed.

“I think that broke me, though. I haven’t had an erection since yesterday.”

“And you miss them, right?” She fake-pouted.

“Not really. It isn’t fun to have an unrequested boner.”

“You seemed pretty well versed in dealing with them lately.”

“Yeah, but it could be very embarrassing sometimes.”

“It was fun from the outside.”

“Only you will find it funny to see me torturing myself.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Muppet.” She punched him softly on his arm. “It’s just wanking, not a big deal. And for your information, it’s not only you torturing yourself that I have enjoyed, I also had a lot of fun doing some of the torturing myself.” She winked at him.

“Please, remember me why I thought it was a good idea being your boyfriend.”

“Because I’m irresistible.”

“That’s true.” She smiled at him before leaning to kiss him.

The kiss got heated and Maeve started to move her hand southwards stopping as she reached his trousers.

“Is this ok?”

He gulped. “Yeah.”

“Are you sure?”

“You don’t have to.”

“But I want to be sure it’s still working. It would be a shame that it broke before we got to use it.” She winked at him.

“I’m sorry, I know that you are doing your best to make me feel comfortable, but it’s still difficult for me. Sorry for being so awkward, you shouldn’t need to deal with my problems, you deserve better than my insecurities.” She could see the regret on his face, so she kissed him to cheer him up.

“I like you for who you are, don’t apologise for being you. I know it’s not easy for you, so I want you to feel safe enough to do this with me. I want you to feel good.”

He hugged her even tighter and her heart melt. “I know, I couldn’t be doing this with anyone else.”

“Do you trust me?”

“I do.”

“Do you trust me with your cock?” She teased.

“As long as you don’t bite it.”

She feigned shock. “You are going to pay for this, Milburn.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He mocked as he pulled her for a kiss while he had a smile in his face.

As they finish the kiss.

“Can I do the same for you?” He asked.

“You don’t have to.”

“I want you to feel good too. And it’s fair that we do the same for the other.”

“Ask me after you finish. Now shut up and let me wank you.”

“If you must.” He whispered with a shy smile. He was nervous about what was going to happen, but he really wanted Maeve to touch him. At the same time, he tried to keep his expectations and desires in check afraid of lasting just a few seconds if he let his excitement take control.

“It’s ok if we are naked?” She asked.

“Do you want that?” He asked unsurely.

“I haven’t seen you naked yet. I’m just curious.”

“You will see nothing special.”

“With how cute you are, I’m sure it will be special enough for me.”

He blushed. “I would also like to see you naked.”

“I know, I told you, I’m irresistible.” She just kissed him.

Soon after they were laying on the bed naked.

“Are you ready?” She could see his nervousness.

“I am.”

She took a glimpse at his semi-hard cock. “It looks like it.”

He chuckled.

She started to softly massage his groin and inner thighs. “Second thoughts?”

“A lot of them, but I want to do this.”

“This is my Muppet.” She just loved him so much, that she couldn’t stop appreciating him for trusting her on that. She had to kiss him with all her passion.

As the kiss ended, she grabbed his dick while looking at him, waiting for his reaction.

“This is nice.” He whispered.

“And this?” She asked as she started to slightly stroke him.

“Very nice.” The smile in his face proved that.

She started to stroke him, slowly and carefully to start with, so she could be sure he was able to handle it. When she saw that he was enjoying it completely she kept quickening her pace, fast enough for him to enjoy, not fast enough for him to come. She wanted to make him last for as long as possible to enjoy the experience as much as he could.

After a while, she just stopped to be able to snog him properly, both because she just wanted to kiss him and because she wanted to give him a breath.

As they finished making out, she asked.

“Everything ok?”

“Yeah.” He sounded convinced.

“Do you want me to finish you?”

“I would appreciate that.”

“That’s why you like me, right? Because you wanted Cock Biter to wank you all day long.” She teased him.

“What? That’s not true Maeve. I like you for who you are.” Said Otis panicking in an obvious way, after not recognising her tone.

She smiled at him being so thick. “I know Muppet. I was kidding. You liked me well before this. And I can’t say I don’t like doing this for you.”

Once she started again, it didn’t take Otis much longer to come. For him it felt glorious, having Maeve masturbating him was much better than anything he had achieved for himself.

As he recovered his breath, he couldn’t stop looking at her.

“Thank you for doing this for me.” He whispered.

“You’re welcome.” She said in a joking tone.

“It means so much to me that you have not only run away after knowing of my problem, but that you have helped me overcome it.” She could hear the emotion in his voice.

“You have been there for me before; it was my turn. And it has been fun for me too.” She smiled.

“Do you want it to be even more fun?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, as you said it’s just wanking.”

“Well said.”

“You will need to guide me though. I don’t have any experience.”

“Yeah, sure.”

She took his hand and put a couple of his fingers over her clit.

Being his first time doing something like that, she decided to stick with the basics, there was going to be enough time to explore on following occasions.

She did a bunch of the moves that she liked to do so much when she wanked, hoping that he would learn it quickly enough.

It was then when she said to him.

“Your turn. Let’s see what you can do for yourself.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

He gulped. “Ok.”

And even if she could see the nervousness in his eyes and feel the inexperience in his fingers, what he was doing was more than good enough to make her come. Otis’ fingers had something special in them she considered, and she was going to make the most out of it.

As they finished, they were cuddling when she asked.

“Do you mind if we just sleep like this? Naked, I mean.”

“I don’t mind.”

“I like this, just you and me. It feels nice.”

“It does.”

“And you are quite a comfortable pillow.”

“And you are more than I have ever dreamt.”

Her heart melted once again. “Oh! That’s so unfair! I’m trying to make fun of you, and you are just telling me things for me to fall even harder for you.”

“Does it work?”

“It does.” She said with a grin.

“You don’t seem the kind of girl that like things like that.” He mocked her.

“Dickhead! I thought the same, but since we started to know each other you have turned me into a pile of mush.”

“The most beautiful pile of mush I have ever seen.”

Maeve beamed at Otis before he kissed her.

After that day they quickly adapted their previous routine of joint masturbation to mutual one. They had even progressed further into fingering and oral sex. They had really been enjoying their time together.

* * *

They were walking home after another school day. Well, to be honest, it was more Maeve dragging him to her caravan. She was feeling especially horny that day, and she needed to spend some private time with her beloved boyfriend.

As they stopped for the umpteenth time to make out Otis got a boner.

“How can you be so horny all the time, Muppet?” She mocked him.

“You know that it’s your fault.”

“I feel flattered.” She said half-jokingly, half-seriously.

As soon as she had closed the door, she started to make out with him. She had to admit that kissing Otis always caused certain reactions on her.

She pushed him onto the sofa, straddling him next.

She was leaning to kiss him when he stopped her putting his hands on her shoulders.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Of course. Why do you ask?” She wanted it, like really wanted it. He obviously wanted to if she was to judge by his boner.

“Since we have gotten together, we have been having plenty of sex, and as much as I have enjoyed them, and trust me, I do, I don't want you to feel like I only want sex from you. We can just hang out if you prefer. You mean so much to me Maeve, I need you to understand that. You don’t need to do something that you don’t want.”

She smiled the smile she only had for him. She took his hands and put them around her waist. She couldn't stop appreciating him. Every other guy she had been with would have taken the opportunity to shag with her without second thoughts about her feelings, but not Otis, she made her feel cherished. “I know Otis, I know. You are the only guy in Moordale that thinks more of me than someone to have sex with. I told you that I really like you, and I meant it. I don’t regret anything of what we have done, I want to do this with you, I want to do so many things with you.” She winked making him blush. “You don’t need to worry, let yourself be in the moment when you are with me. You make me feel safe, appreciated, and cared when I’m with you, I want you to feel the same with me.”

“Thanks. I couldn’t have done with this with anyone else.”

She beamed at him before leaning to kiss him.

They made out for a while until Otis moaned making her laugh.

“You are enjoying this.” She teased.

“I am.”

“Let’s see if I you can enjoy this even more.” She got up to get naked.

“You are more beautiful than ever before.”

“Thanks for the compliment, Muppet. But you have to get naked too.”

He snorted, but he quickly complied with her commands.

She straddled him once again. They started to make out.

Maeve could feel Otis’ hand running slowly over her inner thighs. The anticipation was killing her. She just wanted him to take care of her heat.

Luckily for Maeve, Otis didn’t make her wait longer than necessary and soon enough he was wanking her.

Feeling Otis’ fingers inside her as he rubbed her clit with his thumb, as they were naked letting her feel the contact of their bodies, all while making out proved too much for her to wait for too long.

As she came between loud moans, she couldn’t stop falling onto Otis while hugging him tightly.

Maeve started to run her index finger from the middle of his collarbones down over his chest and belly. Otis didn’t have the biggest muscles, nor the smoothest moves or way of talking, but somehow, he managed to feel so sexy to her eyes.

She decided to run her thumbs around his nipples, making her moan, much to her amusement.

She loved the faces he made as she was wanking him. He was much more expressive during sex than he was in general.

It didn’t take him much longer to come in the middle of the cute sounds he made. She also loved those.

* * *

They were at her caravan when their usual routine from watching a movie to making out to wanking was starting to get carried as usual as Maeve noticed Otis’s bulge once again.

“Do you want me to take care of that?” She teased.

“I do, but only if you let me do the same for you before.”

“You know that you don’t need to do anything for me if you don’t want, right? I don’t want you feel forced to do the same for me; I do it because I like to do that with you.”

“I know. But it wouldn’t be fair otherwise. I want you to enjoy our time together too. I want you to feel as desired as I actually desire you.”

“Fucking hell Otis. How can you be so sweet even when talking about wanking me? You are one of a kind. But I will gladly let you touch me if you want.” She had that smile she only had for him.

He started to masturbate Maeve much to her enjoyment.

The experience he had gained during the previous months worked wonders for Maeve. She couldn’t stop thinking how a more experienced Otis could make her feel. And she even started to think how going even further could feel, and that thrilled her.

But those thoughts quickly vanished as the sensations Otis caused on her as he kept wanking her. It was wonderful.

After being under the ministrations of his fingers, feeling his tongue licking her clit sent shivers all over her body. Sure, by his actions she could feel that he was still nervous and learning, but she was happy to provide him with as many opportunities as she could to get that experience.

She didn’t take much longer to come after that.

A moment later it was Maeve giving him a blowjob.

She was doing those tongue swirls she knew he enjoyed so much when she heard him moaning her name.

She raised her head to look at him as she kept stroking his cock.

“Something wrong, Milburn?” She teased him.

But she went a stroke too far.

“Maeve…” He groaned.

Obviously, being in the position she was, much of his cum ended on her face.

Maeve was so shocked, she wasn’t expecting that and just stayed looking at him.

As he realised what he had done, Otis started to panic big time fearing for the worst, he was convinced that Maeve was going to kill him or worse, break up with him.

“Maeve… I… Fuck! I’m sorry… I… I didn’t realise how close I was… I’m so sorry…” He sounded more apologetic than he had ever been before.

He was starting to panic even harder with her silence, when suddenly she burst out laughing.

“Maeve?” He was so confused.

“It’s ok, dickhead. I would have appreciated a warning, but I don’t really mind since it has been an accident. I mean, I’m not enjoying the feeling of it, but at least it hadn’t gotten into my eyes, that stings.”

“I’m sorry.” She could see how nervous he was.

“Ey! Relax, everything it’s fine, ok? These things happen. Just let me get clean it and I will be back.” She tried to sound as reassuring as she could.

After cleaning all the evidence, she went back to the sofa, sitting next to a mortified Otis.

“Are you ok?” She asked worried by his reaction.

“Yes… no, I’m not. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok. Really.”

“Do you still…” He gulped. “Do you still want to be my girlfriend?”

She was shocked, did he really expect her to dump him for that? “What? Of course, I do. Have you really thought that I was dumping you for this?”

“I was worried.”

“Don’t be.” She said before kissing him to prove that she still loved him.

As the kiss ended, she looked into his eyes.

“I love you, Otis. And a little bit of cum on my face isn’t going to change that.” She tried to finish in a humorous tone to cheer him up.

“I love you too, Maeve. I’m just really sorry.”

“It’s ok, sex can be messy. I would have been mad if you had done that on purpose without warning, but it has just been an accident, innit?”

“Yeah.” He smiled slightly.

“And anyway, did you like coming in my face?” She teased.

“Not really, no.”

“At least now we know.” She beamed at him before kissing him once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has taken much longer than I expected to be ready, so I hope that the wait has been worth it :)


End file.
